1. Technical Field
The present invention relates to a quantitative analyzing method of a fluid sample, and more particularly, to a quantitative analyzing method of a fluid sample for the biochemical assay and immunological assay.
2. Description of Related Art
Conventional analytical strips used in biochemical or immunological assays usually have a substrate or a baseboard provided with a channel or a microfluidic channel. While such channel is typically bordered by a non-absorptive material, and the viscosity of the fluid sample to be analyzed is usually high for the sample is mainly composed of proteins or carbohydrates, part of the fluid sample tends to adhere to the surface of the channel and will not be reacted. Such scenario, if happens, will not only disadvantageously cause the waste of the fluid sample to be analyzed, but also will adversely affects the accuracy of quantifying assays.
In addition, the conventional analytical strip may facilitate the flow of the fluid sample by microfluidic channels so that the fluid sample will be delivered via the capillary force exerted by the structures of such channels to the reaction area. Another alternative approach to deliver the fluid sample involves applying a driving force, such as by a pressurizing means, at the time the fluid sample is introduced into the channel so that the fluid sample is propelled to the reaction area through the channel. However, either one of the aforementioned approaches tends to cause air bubbles occurring after the fluid sample is introduced into the channel. These bubbles, either large or small, will block the channel and result in inaccurate analyzing results.
Furthermore, the manufacturing process of the channels or microfluidic channels on the current substrates is usually involves molding, injection forming or imprinting, using expensive die making process such as micro-machining or LIGA (abbreviation of “Lithographie GalVanoformung Abformung”, or “Lithography Electroforming Micro Molding” in english) which, coupled with early wear and tear of molds, increases the total cost incurred in making analytical strips.